


Everyday

by Meepy



Category: SPY x FAMILY (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Gen, fake fam real feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 07:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20756543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meepy/pseuds/Meepy
Summary: The Forgers are the perfect fake family with perfectly fake feelings; flowers, sunset watching, and bedtime stories are to be expected, of course.





	Everyday

“Here, Yor, I got these for you.” Loid unceremoniously holds out a bouquet of flowers towards the woman in question. He shuts the front door behind himself so quietly it doesn’t make a sound.

Yor points a finger at herself. “For me?”

“I stopped by the florist on my way home—some of the neighbours were talking about us again—I believe this should quiet them down for the time being,” he elaborates. “They said it was ‘quite delightful’ when they saw me walking by with this in hand.”

“Well, they _ are _ lovely.”

Loid nods his head once in agreement, passing the flowers over to Yor. Following that, they head into the kitchen together. Anya sits at the dining table, her head buried in the latest volume of _ Spy Wars. _

Her attention turns towards the sound of the entering footsteps and her eyes light up at the sight of Loid. “Papa!” she exclaims.

“What are those?” she asks next, pointing at the bouquet in Yor’s hands.

“Loid bought some flowers,” she answers with a smile.

Anya turns towards Loid with an expectant look on her face. “Did Papa get anything for me?”

“I’ve already gotten you enough things,” he reprimands.

“Maybe next time,” Yor intervenes. “Don’t you think these look nice, Anya?”

The young girl mumbles a few incoherent words in response.

Yor holds up the bouquet in her hands, observing it more closely. “Oh, there are lilies of the valley here… snapdragons too.”

She doesn’t see the way Loid’s posture straightens at those words. He swiftly inquires, “Are you familiar with floriography? The language of flowers.”

She blinks, gaze moving towards her fake-husband, then back to the bouquet. Her expression turns sheepish.

“I know of it, but I get a lot of the meanings mixed up. Oh, maybe I should understand it better, all things considered. And even you’re familiar with it…," she trails off.

Flowers aren't necessarily her forte, but she _does_ know a thing or two about thorns. And poison. Still, she probably shouldn't say.

“No, it’s quite outdated. I don’t think many women these days understand it that well besides the most common flowers, such as red roses,” he reassures. “I’m not that knowledgeable of it either; I was actually wondering if you were. I’d only taken the florist’s recommendation for this.”

Anya stares at Loid, her eyes narrowed.

“Well, it looks beautiful,” Yor compliments. “We should put it in a vase.”

“Of course; I can do it,” he says, taking the flowers back from Yor. The kitchen becomes quiet once more as Loid busies himself with the bouquet and Anya turns her attention back to _ Spy Wars_.

“Ouch,” Loid mutters suddenly, “pierced myself with a thorn.”

“Are you all right?” Yor asks immediately, concern lacing her voice.

“I’m fine; I’ve been hurt by much worse before,” he says wryly. “It’s barely a prick.”

Anya immediately jolts up and stares at Loid, her eyes wide. His focus stays on the flowers. The girl shakes it off before eventually asking, “Thorns?”

“Some flowers have thorns on them. They’re little prickly things. They hurt a bit when you touch them,” Yor explains. “Pretty things like flowers can be a bit dangerous sometimes.”

“Mama is pretty,” Anya says pointedly.

“Oh, well, this and that—they’re, uh, kind of different.” She chuckles then, a nervous hint to her laughter. “It’s not like I’m, uh—”

“Done.” Loid sets his finished work on the tabletop, interrupting Yor's babbling. Anya seems to have lost interest, her eyes once again glued to the pages of spy shenanigans set in front of her.

Yor clears her throat then, gaze turning to the vase. The flowers are lined neatly. "Thank you, Loid.”

Daisies and daffodils make up most of the arrangement, she notices. A pure white. It’s accented with a few yellow roses and a handful of carnations, light red in colour. The lilies of the valley and snapdragons fill the rest, bringing it all together.

If she remembers correctly—

Her lips form into a small smile.

“Thank you for thinking of me, Loid, thorns and all,” she says softly, so quietly that only a trained ear can properly hear.

“It’s only natural for a husband to buy flowers for his wife,” he replies simply.

“Still,” she beams, “you’re very thoughtful.”

He turns his face away from her. “Think nothing of it.”

_ New beginnings, admiration, and happiness. _

How sweet.

* * *

Twilight carries Anya in his arms as he strolls down the cobblestone path of the city. Yor walks next to him, diligently keeping up a perfect pace.

They look like the picturesque family, as they should.

The perfect fake family with perfectly fake feelings.

In his arms, he feels the steady rise and fall of Anya’s chest. She’s already fallen asleep. It’s been a long day after all, keeping up this farce. The sky is fading from a bright blue into a deep orange hue.

“Ah, the sun is setting,” Yor points out, her voice soft. “Twilight, right?”

He blinks. His face is neutral, doesn’t even move a single millimetre at her remark—he’s schooled himself in deceit, after all—but _ what if, what if_. He gazes across the horizon and sees the shadows of buildings, homes, everything, silhouetted by the setting sun.

His mind runs at a hundred miles per minute; his backstory is perfect, Anya hasn't let anything slip, his forged documents are infallible, and he's a _master_ of disguise. He hasn't raised any suspicions with her, he concludes.

“Yes, twilight,” he eventually echoes.

“Isn’t it beautiful?” she continues. “It’s always so lovely to see the sky painted in such warm colours. Twilight might be my favourite time of the day, I think.”

She says it so easily.

“It signals the end,” he comments. “Of the day.”

It’s elusive, not quite there. There for a moment, then gone in the blink of an eye, disappearing into the night sky. Something out of reach.

“You almost say it like it’s a bad thing,” she observes.

He shrugs his shoulders lightly, making sure not to wake Anya. “Some of my patients don’t do so well in the dark, with twilight—the transitionary period. The darkness in particular can be a pain point, especially the unknown that it brings. It’s not uncommon.”

“Oh, I see.” Her eyes turn back to the horizon. “That’s too bad. It really is beautiful. I think the dark… is also comforting. I’m more comfortable in the dark.”

He raises an eyebrow in response.

“Not to be weird or anything!” she exclaims. “And, uh, even though it’s the end of the day… I do think twilight is quiet, and… warm.”

He almost laughs at the thought, but he can tell from her body language and from the inflection in her voice that she is being completely earnest.

“And I think,” she continues, turning to face him once again, “that this is the perfect way to end the fun day we had, Loid.”

His mouth suddenly feels dry and Anya stirs in his arms.

Twilight’s gaze moves from the little girl sleeping peacefully against his chest, to the woman walking by his side.

Right.

The perfect fake family with perfectly fake feelings.

* * *

Papa is a liar. He lies all the time. He lies about his work, he lies about her, he lies about flowers, he lies about everything.

Mama is a liar too. She lies—bad. Mama is not a good liar, but she still lies anyway.

Anya is also a liar. Anya has to lie, because if she doesn’t, maybe Papa and Mama will stop lying too. And when they stop lying, they won’t need her anymore, and she doesn’t want to be just another number again.

She’s heard enough of Papa’s lies and truths to know.

So Anya will lie and she’ll try her best at school and she’ll be friends with snotty little boys for world peace, but mostly for her Papa and Mama. She might even eat carrots too.

A yawn escapes her lips.

“Are you tired, Anya?” Mama asks, her eyes glancing at the clock on the wall. “It’s almost your bedtime, actually.”

“But _ Spy Wars _isn’t over yet,” she whines.

Mama lets out a soft laugh. “A couple more minutes, then. It should be over soon.”

She picks up the petite girl once the show finishes, carrying her in her arms with ease. As she walks towards Anya’s bedroom, she suggests, “How about we get Loid to read you a bedtime story tonight?”

“What?” his voice exclaims from inside his room.

Mama stops in front of his closed door, giggling. “Come on, Loid. Anya’s been studying really hard lately.”

“Papa! Let’s read _ Spy Wars_!” Anya shouts.

Papa doesn’t say anything, but Anya hears anyway. The door opens then and Papa has a frown on his face, but he still holds a _ Spy Wars _ book in his hands.

“You spoil her too much,” he mutters under his breath.

“I think we both do.” Mama laughs.

“I don’t get why this series has a cartoon, comics, _ and _ books,” Papa continues. He hits the cover of the book with the back of his hand as though that emphasizes his point. “It’s a bit much.”

Anya pumps her fist in the air. “It’s cuz _ Spy Wars _ is super cool! Right, Mama?”

“Yup, super cool.”

They walk into Anya’s bedroom next. Mama tucks her into bed, all tight and cozy, and sits on her right. Papa sits on her left and he opens to the first page of the book. He starts reading slowly, then Mama begins to read some of the words too.

Anya listens carefully. It’s quiet besides what they read off the pages, what they say out loud.

Papa and Mama lie a lot but sometimes they don’t, and Anya knows.

She closes her eyes as she listens to Papa and Mama’s voices.

That night, Anya falls asleep with a smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something domestic but also kinda alluding to their other lives, so then this happened. Anya’s POV ended up sneaking in since it felt wrong not to include it lol  
also ch14 was cute and I burst into feelings so I had to write something after reading it :”) so I whipped this up really quickly!!
> 
> as for flower meanings… I did some googling but I mostly referenced [this](https://www.theflowerexpert.com/content/aboutflowers/flower-meanings) site so check it if you want to know more about Loid’s bouquet ig. (tbh I didn’t actually want to include any roses but I needed something with thorns lmao). thanks for reading!


End file.
